Prisoner uniform
The evolved humans wear a uniform that consists of an orange jumpsuit, black hood, earmuffs, handcuffs and an ability negation system which consists of drugs fed through the nose to suppress super-powered abilities. These uniforms are seen in a A Clear and Present Danger. Tracy is wearing gloves with the uniform to prevent her from using her powers. The orange jumpsuit The jumpsuit acts like any other prison jumpsuit which is used for ease of identification and high visibility.Underneath the upper half of the jumpsuit is a singlet. The hood Hooded tracy 2.jpg|Hooded Tracy with her hair slipping out Hooded tracy 3.jpg Hooded prisoners 5.jpg|A hooded Hiro without goggles Hooded tracy 6.jpg|A hooded Tracy without goggles Hooded matt 6.jpg|A hooded Matt without goggles MaskedPerson.jpg|A hooded Sparrow with goggles Rebellion, Part 2.jpg|Hooded Sparrow without goggles and earmuffs Flight 195 fugitives.jpg|Hooded female fugitive 2 without goggles The hood is used to cut off the prisoners' sight and conceal the prisoners' identities. Blacked-out googles are placed over the hoods. It muffles what the wearer is saying. It has been used without the goggles in Trust and Blood. It has only been used in two episodes. Oddly enough, in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it-moment in A Clear and Present Danger, when the prisoners are being readied for the plane, the camera focuses on a hooded Tracy and a part of her hair is seen slipping out of her hood (though we do see another person who's hair is slipping out of his/her hood in the same scene, it's most likely Tracy). She is the only one who we see (or can identify) due to her hair being seen. Tracy, Hiro, Sparrow, (who are the only people seen without the goggles and the earmuffs) Matt and female fugitive 2 are the only hooded people seen without the goggles. The earmuff Hooded claire 6.jpg|A hooded Claire with earmuffs Hooded claire 7.jpg|A hooded Claire without earmuffs Hooded hiro.jpg|A hooded Hiro with earmuffs Hooded prisoners 5.jpg|A hooded Hiro without earmuffs (5th from down to up) Hooded matt.jpg|A hooded Matt Hooded matt 6.jpg|A hooded Matt without earmuffs Hooded tracy 2.jpg|A hooded Tracy Hooded tracy 6.jpg|Hooded Tracy without earmuffs MaskedPerson.jpg|Sparrow hooded with goggles and earmuffs Rebellion, Part 2.jpg|Hooded Sparrow without goggles and earmuffs The earmuff is used to cut off the prisoners' hearing and is put on the side of the hood. Claire, Tracy, Matt, Sparrow and Hiro are the only people to be seen hooded without the earmuffs. Claire's earmuffs are removed with the rest of her headgear when she is taken to her father, Nathan Petrelli, who releases her and gives her a free pass. Once she sneaks aboard the plane as a stowaway to free the captives, Claire removes the earmuffs and other headgear from Hiro, Matt, and Peter. The ability negation system To activate the system, it must be strapped around the chest with a tube coming up from the feed and inserted into the nose. As the name implies, it negates an evolved human's ability when he/she is rigged with the system. When individuals, including non-evolved humans, are rigged with the system, they become semi-conscious to the point where can they stand on their own but remain sedated. It limits the person's movement as the prisoners who are rigged with it can only move by force or with assistance, shown when prisoners are unloaded from the van and boarded onto the plane. In Claire's case, it seems she is not drugged to the extent as the others because there is more energy in her movements, possibly because she was not supposed to have been captured and is Nathan's daughter, whereas the others are barely moving. However Claire looked like she was going to collapse and had to be supported when agents were bringing her to her father, Nathan, who removed her drug tube and needed to carry Claire to his car to send her home when he released her. The prisoners, on the other hand, are able to stand on their own without any support (see image below). The reason why is because, when the nasal tube is put into the nose, drugs flow into the nose, sedating the captive. It also appears to have different effects on different individuals. After Claire unhoods and undrugs Tracy, Tracy is shown to be gasping for breath, however, nobody else is shown to do this. This could be because she was potentially drugged for the longest time as she was captured first in A Clear and Present Danger and remained so until the end. How long the after effect varies because, after Hiro's drug tube is removed, he does not immediately awaken as Tracy did. Peter and Mohinder had to be awakened by Claire. It also seems that it takes some time for the effects to wear off or another person has to wake them up after being undrugged but seems to depends on the individual. The gloves The gloves are exclusive to Tracy as she is a cryokinetic and as such are used to prevent her from using her power as they are heavily insulated and it is used just in case she is undrugged (Oddly enough, they are easily removable if she isn't handcuffed. Also odd is that they aren't used on Flint when it could insulate his power). However, her powers have grown to the point that she can break them and the gloves are never seen again. Trivia *Tracy is the only one of the prisoners who has worn the uniform multiple times. Mostly without the goggles and the hood. Note: The second time she wore the uniform, the goggles aren't seen on the front of the hood. After the episode, 'Trust And Blood,' Tracy is no longer drugged, hooded, wears gloves and only wears the bottom half of the jumpsuit with the upper half on the side with a singlet. *Ironically, Tracy's gloves are easily removable if she isn't handcuffed despite being used for safety purposes regardless of being drugged or not. Another ironic point is that Tracy later breaks them. Wearers The list includes people who have worn the uniform such as: *Tracy Strauss *Mohinder Suresh *Peter Petrelli *Matt Parkman *Claire Bennet (mistaken capture, released) *Hiro Nakamura *Female fugitive *Male fugitive *Sparrow *Monica Dawson *Nana Dawson *Flint Gordon Images Hooded matt.jpg|Matt wearing the uniform Hooded matt 2.jpg|A row of prisoners being readied Hooded person 3.jpg|Female fugitive wearing the uniform 250px-Fugitives drug.jpg|The ability negation system Hooded claire 6.jpg|Claire wearing the uniform Hooded claire 7.jpg|Claire wearing the uniform without the goggles and earmuffs Unhooded claire 2.jpg|Claire is unhooded when she is brought to Nathan, who releases her Hooded people 3.jpg|A row of prisoners wearing the uniform Hooded matt 3.jpg|A row of prisoners wearing the uniform Hooded tracy.jpg|Tracy wearing the uniform Hooded tracy 2.jpg|Tracy's hair slipping out of her hood Hooded people 4.jpg|A row of prisoners wearing the uniform Hooded tracy 3.jpg|Tracy being led Tracy glove.jpg|Tracy wearing her gloves Fugitives.jpg Heroes s03e14.jpg Flight 195 fugitives.jpg|Sparrow wearing the uniform Hooded hiro.jpg|Hiro(in the middle) wearing the uniform Hooded mohinder.jpg|Mohinder hooded Hooded matt 6.jpg MaskedPerson.jpg MaskedSparrow.jpg Rebellion, Part 2.jpg Hooded tracy 5.jpg Hooded tracy 6.jpg 96px-UnmaskedHiro.jpg 96px-UnmaskedMale.jpg 96px-UnmaskedMohinder.jpg 96px-UnmaskedParkman.jpg 96px-UnmaskedPeter.jpg UnmaskedFemale1.jpg 96px-UnmaskedTracy.jpg Hooded people 8.jpg Hooded peter.jpg Hooded peter 2.jpg Hooded claire 5.jpg Hooded claire 4.jpg Hooded sparrow 2.jpg Hooded prisoners 5.jpg Hooded people.jpg Hooded prisoners 4.jpg|Peter wearing the uniform Category:Hooded Fugitive